Kindergarten
by Marymel
Summary: Greg and Morgan help Jackson get ready for kindergarten.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**Since my nephew goes back to school today, I thought it was a good time to post this story :)**

**I had to write a story about Jackson going to kindergarten! Since he loved preschool, I wondered how he'd like kindergarten and meeting new friends. So here's what I came up with. Hope you all enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Jackson Sanders walked with his parents through the halls of the elementary school. He loved preschool, and made several friends. But now he was starting kindergarten. He didn't know why he had to go to a new school with a big name like 'kindergarten'. He just knew he was starting school in a new place.

Avery, Jackson's good friend from preschool, spotted him in the hall. "Hi, Jackson!"

"Avery!" Jackson said with a big smile. Avery's mom Marisa greeted Morgan and Greg. "Mrs. Ward, is Avery gunna be in kindergarten here, too?" Jackson asked.

"Yep, and he has Miss Bennett for a teacher," Marisa replied.

"Oh, great," Morgan said. "That's who Jackson has, too."

Jackson smiled a little wider. "You have my teacher too?"

"Yep!"

Jackson smiled as he and everyone walked to their classroom. A young woman greeted them as they walked in.

"Hello. My name is Ms. Bennett. Welcome."

Greg, Morgan and Marisa introduced themselves. Avery shook Ms. Bennett's hand as Jackson looked at her shyly.

"It's okay," Greg reassured him. "Jacks, this is your new teacher, Ms. Bennett. This is Jackson Sanders."

Ms. Bennett smiled warmly at the shy little boy. "Welcome. I'm so glad you and Avery and all my students will be in my class."

"Do you have Curious George books an' art stuff?" Jackson asked.

"We sure do. And all kinds of cool stuff. And we're going to learn so much."

Jackson smiled a little wider. "I like to draw an' read Curious George. Do you have books about bugs?"

"He loves bugs," Morgan whispered to Ms. Bennett.

"Yes, we do. And all kinds of other books. Do you like to read?"

"Yes!" Jackson and Avery said together.

The next day, Greg, Morgan and Jackson went to the store to get school supplies. Jackson picked out some crayons and paper, and they piled all the supplies into their shopping cart.

"Daddy, Miss Bennett was nice," Jackson said as Greg put some facial tissues in the cart.

"Yeah, I think you're going to have a great year, Jacks." Greg marveled at his beautiful son.

"And I talked to Avery's mom," Morgan added. "She said your friends Ben, Gracie and Emma will be in your class, too."

"Yay!" Jackson loved playing with all his friends.

Two weeks later, it was time for Jackson to begin kindergarten. Morgan helped him pick out his outfit and smiled when she watched him in the mirror, making sure he looked just right.

"You are so handsome, sweet pea."

Jackson smiled. Greg watched his son getting ready for kindergarten, just marveling at Jackson. As much as he wished he could have had Jackson all his life, he was so thankful he had his son and never took any moment for granted.

Greg came into his son's room, and Jackson smiled at his father. "Daddy, dis da outfit I picked out," Jackson said. Greg smiled at his son wearing blue jeans, a navy blue T-shirt and sneakers.

"You have great fashion sense, Jacks," Greg said as he hugged Jackson. Winking at Morgan, he said, "You obviously get that from me."

Jackson giggled. "I look good, daddy!"

Greg smiled warmly. "You sure do."

Jackson looked at his father. "Daddy, kindergarten is gunna be fun, right?"

"Absolutely," Greg said with a warm smile. "You're going to learn so much. And your friends Avery, Ben, Gracie and Emma will be there, and you'll make so many new friends, too."

"I like to play wif my friends," Jackson said. "Will you be dere when it's time to go home?"

"Yes, I will. And I know you're going to be just fine."

Morgan smiled softly at father and son. Jackson looked at his mama sitting on his bed. "Mama, will you still make me peanut butter an' banana sammiches for lunch?"

"Of course," Morgan assured him. "And you're going to be just fine, sweet pea."

Jackson took a deep breath. "Yeah, I fink so."

Greg softly kissed Jackson's forehead. "You remember when you stayed with Mrs. Barbara for the first time?"

"Yeah," Jackson said softly. "She nice!"

"Mm-hmm. And when you started preschool, you were nervous. But what happened?"

"I made friends! I met Avery an' Ben an' Gracie! An' den Emma came, an' we friends, too!"

"See?" Greg asked. "You loved preschool...and I think you're going to love kindergarten too."

Jackson stuck his lower lip out as he thought about what his daddy said. "Yeah. I guess so."

Greg hugged Jackson. "You will. I believe in you, Jacks."

Jackson smiled up at his father. "Thank you, daddy!"

When they arrived at the school, Jackson's eyes widened as he looked at his classroom and all the children. Mrs. Bennett came up to the three as they came in. "Hello, Jackson."

"Hi, Mrs. Bennett!"

Greg knelt in front of Jackson as Morgan held his hand. "You're going to have a good day, Jacks."

Jackson smiled softly. "Yeah. You an' mama have a good day, too?"

"Yeah," Morgan and Greg said softly.

Jackson smiled and hugged his father. "I love you, daddy."

Greg smiled, just loving holding his son. "I love you, too."

Jackson pulled away and smiled up at Morgan. "I love you, too, mama!"

"I love you, sweet pea."

Greg and Morgan watched as Jackson joined his friends and other children in the classroom. They smiled as Jackson quickly began playing with his friends.

Jackson noticed a shy little girl staying close to the teacher. He walked over to her. "Hi, I Jackson. What your name?"

The girl looked up at Mrs. Bennett, who smiled reassuringly. She looked at Jackson shyly. "Lucy."

"Hi, Lucy. Do you wanna come play wif us? We gunna paint pictures!"

Lucy shyly joined Jackson and the other children. Before long, she and Jackson and the other children were all playing and laughing together. Greg smiled as he watched his son making new friends and loving his kindergarten class. Morgan leaned her head on Greg's shoulder. "He's amazing."

Greg smiled warmly, watching his son happily play. "Yeah," he said softly.

That afternoon, Greg and Morgan arrived at school to pick Jackson up. They smiled when they saw him laughing with his new friends.

Jackson smiled and rushed over to his parents. "Daddy! Mama!"

Greg lifted his happy son into his arms. "Hey! Did you have a good day, Jacks?"

"Daddy, I did everything! We painted pictures, an' we read an' talk about numbers, an' I made friends!"

"You did?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah! Avery an' me, we play on da swings at recess! An' we talk about our families. I da only one wif a daddy, a mama, an' Uncle Nicky an' Aunt Sara!"

"You sure are," Greg said with a soft laugh.

"An' I had chocolate milk wif my lunch!"

"Wow!" Greg said, smiling at his wonderful son.

Lucy came over and tugged on Greg's sleeve. Jackson smiled. "Oh, dis my friend! Lucy, dis my daddy an' mama!"

Greg and Morgan said hello to the little girl. "Hi," Lucy said. "I see you tomorrow, Jackson?"

"Yeah!" Jackson said as he wriggled out of Greg's arms. "An' you can draw a picture of your kitty!"

"I got a new kitty," Lucy said. "His name is Speedster, cause he can run fast. An' he likes to play with my shoes!"

Morgan, Greg and Jackson smiled. "Sounds like a cool cat," Morgan said.

Lucy's mother came over and introduced herself to Greg and Morgan. "Mommy, this is Jackson," Lucy said. "He played with me, and he's my friend."

"You my friend too, Lucy," Jackson said.

Greg and Morgan listened as Jackson happily chatted about his day. The little boy smiled as he talked about playing with his friends and everything he'd done in school.

"Daddy, I had a wonderful day," Jackson said. "An' we even took a nap!"

Greg laughed softly. "You did?"

"Yeah! An' I made so many friends an' did so much! Lucy an' me, we draw pictures, an' me an' Avery play on da swings!"

"Sounds like you had a wonderful day," Morgan said with a warm smile.

"I did, mama! An' guess what? We have chocolate milk!"

"Wow!"

Greg couldn't stop smiling as his son talked about his first day of kindergarten. Even if he hadn't been there when Jackson was born, he knew every moment with his son was a gift.

"An' my teacher is nice," Jackson said. "She showed us a lot of stuff! Did you know da letter i has a dot on top? Jus' da little one."

"I did," Morgan said. "You are a very smart guy."

"You are," Greg added. He smiled with love and pride at his son.

Jackson smiled. "Thank you."

That evening, Morgan cooked dinner as Jackson played in his room. Greg walked into Jackson's room and saw he had all his toys sitting in a circle on the floor, just like he did on his first day of preschool.

"Okay, everyone," Jackson said. "Dis is circle time. It kind of like da one in preschool, cause we talk about everything!"

Greg smiled as he watched Jackson "teaching". He never knew one little boy could make him so happy.

Jackson smiled. "Did everyone have a good summer? Hmm? Oh, dat's good, Lambie. I like playing with my family, too." Jackson looked over and smiled when he saw Greg standing in the doorway. "Hi, daddy! I teachin' kindergarten now!"

"I see that," Greg said as he knelt by Jackson. "Did everyone have a good summer?"

"Yep! Dey like summer, but I fink dey happy to be in school wif all dere friends!"

"Like you?"

"Yeah! But I like being home wif you an' mama bestest!"

Greg smiled warmly and hugged Jackson. "I love that, too. Now, can Mr. Jackson come have dinner with his mama and daddy?"

Jackson smiled and giggled. "Yep!"

**The End.**


End file.
